Forbidden Book 1
by WarriorzFan
Summary: 3 clans are finally settling down in a time of peace. Ashclan, Cloudclan, and Firclan. Then the 3 kits are born. Can they stop the coming darkness? There will be many things in their way, but they might make it out and save the clans. All together, Forbidden.
1. Allegiances

**_Disclaimerkit: WarriorzFan does not own Warriors!_** **_Erin Hunter Does!_**

Allegiances

AshClan

**Leader**- Fernstar- Fluffy, Black She-cat with white chest and paws and light green eyes

**Deputy**- Brownpuddle- Slim, light brown Tom with amber eyes

**Med. Cat-** Nettlewhisker- Slim, tan Tom that smells of herbs with amber eyes

**Warriors-**

Moorcloud- White Tom with grey patches on back and paws, greyish blue eyes

Blossompetal- Light grey She-cat with dark amber eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw

Darkspring- Dark brown She-cat with one white paw and brown eyes

Snowpelt- White She-cat with dark green eyes. Apprentice- Barkpaw

Smokefoot- Dusty, grey Tom with ash-grey eyes

Spiderjaw- Golden tabby Tom with blue eyes

Spiritleg- Silver, white She-cat with green eyes

Greyfog- Grey Tom with white patches and amber eyes. Apprentice- Owlpaw

Silverleg- Silver tabby She-cat with faint Blue eyes

Icetalon- Silver tabby, Tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentices-

Owlpaw- White tortoiseshell (grey) with green eyes

Barkpaw- Bark colored pelt with white feet and green eyes (Littermate with Rosepaw)

Rosepaw- Pretty Golden She-cat (Littermate with Barkpaw) and amber eyes

**Queens-**

Longheart- Dark Ginger She-cat with white paws and chest and copper eyes

Wildpath- A brown Tortie with a white Van pattern. Expecting Icetalon's kits

**Elders-**

Talonswoop- Brown long-haired Tom with only 3 legs and dark blue eyes

Stumptail- Grey She-cat with half a tail and green eyes

CloudClan

**Leader-** Fawnstar- Brown She-cat with white patches on back with blue eyes

**Deputy-** Rabbitspring- Very lightginger She-cat with green eyes

**Med. Cat-** Tansymud- A muddy-yellow pelt with yellow eyes

**Warriors-**

Fernblossom- A black She-cat with a large fluffy tail and light green eyes. Apprentice- Sunpaw

Leafvalley- a white She-cat with grey patches on paws and green eyes

Twigbranch- Brown Tom with lighter patches on his back and deep blue eyes. Apprentice- Mousepaw

Russetpond- Red ginger She-cat with green eyes

Wolfhaze- Silver tabby Tom with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice- Tanpaw

Hazelblaze- Ginger She-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Springpaw

**Apprentices-**

Tanpaw- Tan Tom with green eyes

Sunpaw- Golden She-cat with white patches and blue eyes (littermates with Springpaw)

Springpaw- Golden She-cat with white patches and green eyes (littermates with Sunpaw)

Mousepaw- Small, fluffy, brown Tom with light, sparkling, blue eyes

**Queens-**

Sunnygrass- Golden She-cat with dark green eyes

FirClan

**Leader- **Shadestar- A dark brown Tom with golden eyes and golden patches on his pelt

**Deputy- **Moleheart- A small brown Tom with blue eyes

**Med. Cat-**Leafshade- A dark muddy-ginger Tom with a shade of light brown on his back and green eyes

**Warriors-**

Dappleheart- Ginger She-cat with green eyes.** Apprentice-**Slothpaw

Volenest- A big, brown Tom eye color unknown

**Apprentices-**

Slothpaw- A golden tabby with brown eyes

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Hiya****! I'm gonna have a little *he he* contest. A name contest! Name one of the three kits that are born to Longheart! (yes the cats in the prophecy.) Don't forget to name them!  
**

**Disclaimerkit: WarriorzFan does not own Warriors or me! (or my sister, Replykit)**

**Replykit: Yeah! Start talking to me! Hey Disclaimerkit! Shut up!**


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The stars above the she-cat shined brightly from above. Her already dark ginger pelt was like a shadow compared to the trees. As she made it to the border she lifted her head to smell the air. CloudClan! She lifted her head once more, but it wasn't an enemy….. A Tom stepped out of the shadows. "You shouldn't be here" he growled._

_ "I had to come," the She-cat explained, "I-I'm having kits" The Tom stepped back in surprise," But we took an oath, you _promised_!"_

_"This was before then, and I don't know if I can handle having kits. I'm a warrior"_

_"Good riddance"_

_"They are yours too!"_

_"We are in different clans. I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore"_

_The Tom padded away in the moon light filled forest. The river rushed by infinitely, like no one had ever set foot here. "Come back..." the She-cat whispered to herself, "Come back…" She started padding back to her clan. She stepped over the fallen tree that had been there before she was made a warrior. She paddled through a small stream that she had swam in when she was a kit. She would make sure these were her last kits… yet she wanted them so badly. "They will grow up to be the best warriors in battle, the best hunters, and I will show their father that I'm not just a She-cat! I am a Queen and a Warrior!"_

* * *

**WarriorzFan: Should I keep going or... Well. I still neeeeeeed a name for the third kit in the prophecy! I have one in mind but... Well then.**

**Disclaimerkit: Remember! WarriorzFan Does not own Warriors! Do not sue her! :)**

**Replykit: Why does no one talk to me *sniff sniff***

**Cinderpelt: You know what WarriorzFan?**

**WarriorzFan: What?**

**Cinderpelt: CHICKEN BUTT**


	3. Chapter 1: The Three

Chapter 1

The Three

As I padded through many cats stopped at their morning duties to stare at me, and then return like nothing ever happened._ That's what you get for not pairing up with someone and make it look obvious, _I thought to myself _…and not telling anyone who the kits father was. _Ever since I knew I was going to have kits, a _lot _of cats noticed. My name is Longheart, I am in AshClan. Even my best friend asked, and I was forced to lie to her. "_Look Snowpelt, "_ I had said, "_I don't have to tell you the father of the kits!" "Well then I guess you'll have to live one _'Keeping to yourself' _and lie to your best friend!" _She turned toward me with hatred in her eyes. She kept that stare until I had to look away in defeat. She took that as a sign. _"And to _think _I was going to have kits with my mate and sleep next to you in the nursery!" _I could remember still remember that day like it was yesterday.

I sighed as I lay down in the sun light and started to fall….asleep…. "Longheart!" someone yelled from across the clearing, "Come over here!" I sat back up, dazzled by the light, and then finally walked over to where my name was called. As I stepped behind the Nursery I saw who yelled my name, Snowpelt. I wearily stepped forward, "What Snowpelt?" I added a sharp glance to let her know that I didn't want her to yell at me. "Well, I wanted you to know I'm sorry, you're right, a Queen doesn't have to tell who the father is." She looked at me with real sorrow in her eyes, "I-I wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk with me?" I looked back with a mixture of happiness and forgiveness, "Of course!"

_Fernstar's POV_

I laid down on top of BirchRock, a rock that had sheltered a birch tree, and they molded together, and watched as Longheart and Snowpelt stepped out from behind the nursery, and headed to the forest most likely for a walk. _It's nice watching them bond again_, I though, after watching them break apart after what looked like a fight. I pawed down from BirchRock and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. "Morning Fernstar" Brownpuddle meowed, looking up from a very juicy mouse. "Good morning, have you set border patrols yet?" I asked.

"A dawn patrol went to the CloudClan border today , but the hunting patrol is leaving right now. Why? Do you want to join them?" he looked at me uncertain. "I would love to!" I mewed back. I walked over to join the patrol. "Who here is leading?" I asked. Smokefoot then padded over, "Oh, I am Fernstar." I could now see the patrol was made up of Spiritleg, Greyfog, and Greyfog's apprentice, Owlpaw. Then they set out to the edge of the forest side….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I padded back into the sandy hollow when I saw Snowpelt hurdling towards me. "Get Nettlewhisker! Nettlewhisker! Longheart's kits are coming!" she ran into me out of breath, "Help, help, help!"

"Ok, I'll get Nettlewhisker! But you have to show her where Longheart is, ok?"

"Oh my… We need to… get someone…"

"I'll help! Oh my StarClan! Just tell us where Longheart is!"

I ran as fast as my paws could carry me until I got to camp. I let out a yowl, "Nettlewhisker, come here at once!" I saw her ran out of the Medicine Cat den and sprint towards me. I told her what happened and we padded off into the forest…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Longheart's POV_

I bent down to lick my little kit. They were beautiful. Tanglekit, a long haired really light cream colored She-cat with brown paws, Ripplekit, a long haired silver tabby She-cat, and Robinkit, a brown Tom with a white chest. They are mine… and his. I will keep my promise. Even if it means death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**WarriorzFan: ARG, SO SORT... WHHYYYYY!?**

**Cinderpelt: COME DOWN. EVER THING WILL BE ALRIGHT, I hope every thing will be alright...**

**WarriorzFan: SHUT UP**

**Disclaimerkit: WarriorzFan does not own Warriors**

**Replykit: Wow I think noone likes me if no one replies.. *tear***

**WarriorzFan: Ohh Yes no one replied so I named the kit myself... JEEZ**


End file.
